A Love As Black As Night
by HikariRoseUchiha
Summary: 17 year old Catherine has lived on the streets for 265 years after she fled from her lover and his master because of the new half-demon part of her. Will he love her again? Will he welcome her with open arms? Read this and find out!
1. A Cat's Life

Chapter 1: A Cat's Life

"Ugh." I groaned as my stomach growled.

I wonder when I can find something to eat.

**My name is Catherine Ella Rose Johnston I am 17, I am a half demon, Part cat demon, Part human.**

**I am a Cat burglar, you see what I di-… No…..**

**I can transform into a cat when threatened to get away, I can also just by staring can kill a person via heart attack.**

**I live in London, England.**

**The date is March 15****th ****2013, and this is the day that I was taken off the streets.**

I looked at my cellphone for the time, 9:27pm, almost time to find a place to sleep.

The only reason I have a cellphone is because of my little sister who is also a demon but has a great life and pays for my phone.

**My cousin is Ciel Phantomhive, and his demon butler Sebastian Michaelis is my lover.**

**Well was my lover, till I became a half-demon.**

**I didn't want them to see me as a Half-demon so I left.**

**I still have the remains of the Faustian Contract on my hand from back then.**

**I think my Contract with Sebastian is null and void now.**

**But my old life was 265 years ago….. **

**This is my life now…..**

"Ugh, Meow!" I yelled in pain.

I held my stomach as it hurt and I fell to the ground.

Something caught my eye; I stood up and staggered to it, just to pick it up.

"A newspaper?" I said looking it over

The head line was.

'**Funtom Co. Is Still The Leading Toy Company In England?****'**

I stared at the headline.

"I wonder if cousin Ciel is still alive…..." I said to myself.

As I wandered through alleyway after alleyway I found a place by the Undertaker's shop, still after many years he still runs this shop, it's not very surprising to me anyway.

'Transform' I whispered to myself and I took form as a black cat.

'I just hope I won't get found like last time.' I thought to myself and curled up into a ball in a cardboard box.

'Ugh this collar that carries my phone hurts so much….' I thought to myself and hissed in pain.

**I wore a collar that had no address or anything so it could hold my cellphone; well for one thing I don't think I would like having to hold a cellphone in my mouth for who knows how long and for another my sister wouldn't like it if I lost my phone that she bought me.**

I woke up to the sound of a faint voice, I stood my ground though, well for one thing I don't want to look weak, and for another I just wanted food.

"The young master will love this news; Funtom Co is still number one." I heard the voice say.

"Meow!" I meowed as loud as I could.

"Hmm? Is that a cat I hear?" the figure said walking toward me.

"Meow?" I meowed again and tilted my head like any cat would when curious.

"A black cat, I do love cats, I guess I could take you home though the young master might not like it." The figure said picking me up.

He smells familiar, I looked up at him.

"Curious aren't you?" His voice sounds familiar too.

Then one more look told me who he was.

None other than Sebastian Michaelis himself.

I rubbed my cat ears against his chest and purred like a cat would when it liked someone.

"From now on you are a Michaelis cat and your name will be…..Ella." he said petting my head.

He has still yet to notice the collar with the phone attached to it on me.

"Meow!" I meowed again and gave him a cat smile.

"Good Ella." He said petting my head he smiled.

I drifted to sleep like any sleepy cat would.

~Le Time Skip Brought to you by Pluto~

I woke up to yelling and the smell of milk.

"Wake up, Ella." He said waving a plush mouse in front of my face.

I jumped up and attacked it.

"Now be a good girl and stay in here with Darling and Norrie okay, I'll be back." He said walking out.

It still seems to be night time; I could have slept for who knows how long.

I walked down the hall to the guest room where I lived before I left.

'It's funny that he left his door open.' I thought walking into the big room.

'He left the sheets on the bed, why?' I thought, looking at the black and white laced sheets and pillows.

I jumped up on to the bed.

"Meow?" I meowed looking at a painted picture of me and him before I left the mansion long ago.

"Mey-Rin please watch where you're going." One voice said.

"S-Sorry Sir!" Another Voice said.

'How are the servants still alive? Aren't they human?' I thought.

I heard footsteps walking toward the room.

'Got to hide, got to hide now!' I thought jumping off the bed and hiding under it.

The footsteps walked around the bed and then stopped at the bed stand with the picture of me on it.

"Oh Catherine, why did you leave? No matter that reason, I will find you my love, that's a promise." Sebastian said, he sat on the bed side right beside where I was hiding.

'Oh no, oh no, please don't find me!' I thought to myself, while backing away to the other edge of the bed.

I was ready to bolt to the door when I heard voices.

"Sebastian!" I heard three voices call, it sounded like those three servants.

"Ugh what have they done now." He picked up a black rose necklace that was sitting beside the picture.

'That's my necklace! How does he have it?!' I thought to myself and almost hissed.

"I'm still surprised that she left the necklace that she loved so much." He said holding it close to him.

He walked out of the room with my necklace in his pocket.

'No! Come back with my necklace Sebastian!' I thought forgetting I was still in cat form.

I got out from the under bed.

'Transform.' I thought I turned back into my human form.

I shut the door quietly.

"I never thought I'd end up back here again." I said looking around in what used to be my room.

"Finnian have you planted the rest of the new white roses in the garden?" I heard Sebastian say.

"Sorry Sebastian I'll go finish right now!" Finnian said sounding like he just slammed the front door on the way out.

"And Baldroy, I would like you to not touch anything I need for dinner tonight, or else I will disappoint the young master." I heard Sebastian say sounding like he's angry **Very **angry.

"But I want to try out my new flamethrower!" Baldroy said.

Then it was silent.

"I really don't want to try and leave, but I got to leave, if I stay I will get caught anyway, if I try Sebastian will catch me either way, no matter that I'll try the window." I said to myself I picked up the picture of Sebastian holding me.

'He really did care about me…' I thought to myself.

All of a sudden I sensed Sebastian's demon aura, I put the picture back down.

I opened the window as fast as I could and stepped one foot out and went to lift my other foot.

Until I felt a hand on my wrist.

"Catherine?" I heard his silky smooth voice say.

I turned to face him.

"What Sebastian?" I said looking him in the eyes.

"How di—" He said I cut him off mid-sentence,

"I was that cat you picked up off the street." I looked away from him unable to meet those chocolate brown eyes of his.

"How was y-"He said I cut him off again,

"I'm a Half-demon now so I can do that." I said walking closer to him.

"Is that why you left?" He asked me looking me over to be sure that I'm real.

"Maybe…." I said looking out the window; I would jump if he wasn't holding me by the wrist.

"How are you a half-demon? You were human the whole year before you left." He said letting go of my wrist.

'Now's my chance to jump out the window and escape.' I thought looking at him then backing away.

"It's a long story that I don't feel like explaining." I said I stopped half-way to the window because well I looked into his eyes and well….. Got lost in them…..

"Well, I will tell the young master you have returned….." he said going to toward the door before I stopped him,

"No Sebastian don't tell him, I'd rather work here then live a life of luxury that really I don't want." I said holding his arm in what I call a "Don't leave me grip" And it comes with a cute pout too.

"Hmm…. I guess I could get the young master to give you employment as a maid…. But you'd have to change your name." he said in deep thought.

"I guess Ella Rose will be my new name, it's my middle name but it can work as a full name." I said staring him straight in the eyes.

**RingRRRRRing.**

My phone went off and startled Sebastian.

"What is that?" he said looking at the Cellphone in my hand.

"It's a cellphone compliments of the 21th century." I said answering it.

"Hello? Oh hey! What's up sis?" I said staring at Sebastian while I talked.

Sebastian looked like he was thinking hard about the last thing I said to him, I could just tell.

"Well I'm fine Cat! Are you okay though? I called to ask if you wanted anything, since your homeless and all that." Marie said, she sounds worried.

"I'm fine I really don't need anything Marie." I said trying to reassure her.

"Are you a hundred percent sure about that?" She said, I could tell she was grinning.

"Yes I am sure, I'm serious I am completely fine." I said pacing back and forth.

"Okay well I got to go since I got stuff to do, just call if you need anything, Bye Cat." She said hanging the phone up

"So Sebastian what's with that look on your face?" I asked looking at him with his "I'm deep In Thought" Look on his face.

"What did you mean when you said 21th century? Because I am sure that it's 1888 it has only been two years since you left." He said, he looked confused, well I can't blame him I have the look of confusion on my face.

"Uh Sebastian to me it's been 265 years and it's the 21th century." I said still trying to wrap my brain around what he said.

With that I walked out of the room and straight towards Ciel's office…..


	2. Seeing Cousin Ciel

Chapter 2: Seeing Cousin Ciel.

**(A/N) Hello every reader out there! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! It's quite the story that's what my friend said anyway.**

**Catherine: You have no friends…**

**Author Ari: Of course I do! You're living on the streets so you have no friends either!**

**Catherine: I have cousin Ciel and Sebastian….. Meanwhile you have no one.**

**Author Ari: Shut up Catherine! I have friends! Now get off the subject!**

**Catherine: Fine…**

**Author Ari: Now what was I about to say?**

**Catherine: You were planning on asking why no one in reader land is not posting reviews or anything…..**

**Author Ari: Oh yeah! Why is no one reviewing? If there are readers there should be reviewers!**

**Catherine: Probably when they first pulled this up they yelled "MARY SUE! MARY SUE!" When I came in… **

**Author Ari: You could be right…**

**Catherine: It's that, or they just hate you…..**

**Author Ari: Hate me?! No one could hate me! Do they hate me?! –Hides in the EMO Corner-**

**Catherine: What are you doing?**

**Author Ari: -Crying- They hate me! They hate me!**

**Sebastian: Catherine? what's wrong with our Author?**

**Catherine: Nobody reviewed the first chapter, so she assumes they hate her…..**

**Author Ari: -Slams head against desk- THEY HATE ME! **

**Sebastian: Ari it's alright, someone will review soon. –Starts rubbing Ari's head-**

**Author Ari: They will? –Sniffle sniffle-**

**Sebastian: Yes they will so calm down please Ari. If you hurt yourself there will be no one to write this story. – Holds out hand-**

**Author Ari: - takes Sebastian hand- I'm sorry it's just the entire time I've been writing I've only had three reviewers…..**

**Catherine: Basically that sounds like you have barely any readers…**

**Author Ari: I HAVE A LOT MORE READERS! SHUT UP!**

**Sebastian: Catherine please be quiet you'll make her even more upset.**

**Catherine: But Sebby!**

**Sebastian: Shush.**

**Author Ari: -buries head in Sebastian's chest- Thank you Sebastian…..**

**Catherine: HEY SEBASTIAN'S MINE!**

**Sebastian: Catherine…**

**Author Ari: Well I made you Catherine and I can unmake you! **

**Sebastian: Ari are we going to get back to the story or are you going to just yell at Catherine this entire chapter?**

**Author Ari: I would prefer to stay with you but I have to start the chapter.**

**Catherine: FINALLY!**

**Sebastian: -Grabs Catherine's arm-**

**Catherine: Ouch! WHY!**

**Sebastian: Quiet now….**

**Author Ari: Okay let's start this chapter!  
**

**(Disclaimer) I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black butler Toboso Yana does, I only own Marie and Catherine and Miya (Miya Comes in some time in this chapter). Oh and just in case you haven't read the first chapter Catherine is using her middle name Ella Rose as her name so Ciel won't know that she's returned but she's only called that around the servants and Ciel.**

As I walked toward cousin Ciel's office one thing went through my mind,

Would he recognize me?

I was worried that he would tell me to leave his sight if he did.

But I've changed a lot.

When I first came to that manor I had blonde hair,

That when I became a demon had become black.

My sea blue eyes had become red which fades to a brown chocolate color.

And I have grown quite a lot in to a fine woman.

Even if I'm a thief now…..

Ciel could use my skills to his advantage,

Well that's if he will let me stay here.

I walked in his office and the first thing I see is him and a huge pile of paperwork….

For some reason he reminds me of someone…. I can't remember who though.

"Master, we have a guest." Sebastian said coming from behind me to join Ciel.

"Who is she?" Ciel questioned, looking me up and down.

"A Ms. Ella Rose, Sir." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear.

"I'm here to ask you something." I said with a confident look.

"And what would that be?" Ciel asked and stood up from his desk

I pulled on my choker necklace a little, "I would like a job here…." I mumbled out.

"A job?" Ciel looked at Sebastian and then back at me.

"Young master, she is quite different from everyone else who has asked." Sebastian said then walked up to me.

"How different?" Ciel raised an eyebrow and stared at me.

I raised my hands to cover my eyes and when I lowered them my eyes had pink slits in them.

"She's a demon?!" Ciel half-yelled with a weird look on his face.

"Master, please don't mind me correcting you but she's a half-demon." Sebastian corrected, he pulled on my hand.

I just stared.

"Oh there's more….." I added.

A pair of Cat ears and tail appeared on me.

Sebastian gaped at the sight, I think he wishes to touch my ears and tail… what a weirdo.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring! RRRRRRing!**_

My cell went off and startled Ciel and not Sebastian this time.

"Excuse me but I have a call." I removed my cell from my choker.

I answered it and started pacing back and forth.

"Hello?" I said waiting for a reply.

"Hey Ella!" The voice on the other end answered.

"Who is this?" I asked shooting Ciel a quick glance.

"My, My. Have you forgotten me? It's me! You're old Friend Miya!" Miya exclaimed the last part loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

"Ms. Ella if it is fine to tell me, who is Miya?" Sebastian asked.

"Old friend she and I met about 264 years ago, she's an Inu-demon!" I said with a smile.

"What's an Inu?" Ciel and Sebastian said in unison.

"Oh Inu is Japanese for dog! Just like Neko is Japanese for cat! Miya taught me that." I rhymed by accident, then I flushed with embarrassment.

"Yep I'm from japan! I came from Japan to England on a trip with a couple of friends of mine, but I met Ella at the market when she bumped into me, she looked lonely and starved so I took her in! Back then she was a human with a pure aura, now she's a half-demon with a pure heart!" Miya explained to them with happiness in her voice.

"So Master what is your answer for her?" Sebastian looked to his master for approval.

"You may work here at the Phantomhive estate and under me, you may start tomorrow but you'll have to wait awhile." Ciel sighed; he probably thinks I'll screw this up.

"Wait a sec; you're working at the Phantomhive estate! So cool! I'll get to come and see you! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Miya exclaimed and was probably jumping for joy.

"Wait Miya-"I started but she hung up when I was about to tell her something.

"Sebastian take her to where she'll be staying." Ciel ordered and then sat back at his desk, "I'll ring if I need anything."

Sebastian and I left Ciel's office and walked down a hallway.

"Oops I forgot." I mumbled to myself and my Cat ears and tail disappeared.

About half-way to the room I originally stayed in when I first came here, Sebastian took hold of my hand.

"Now this away you and I can be together since you've disowned any noble blood in you, and you working as a maid we'll be able to work twice as hard." Sebastian chimed with a slight grin on his face.

"Work hard?who said anything about me working hard?" I groaned with a frown, I really hate working but I guess I'll have too.

"Now, Catherine if you're going to stay here you'll have to work." Sebastian scolded me.

I released a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"It's a good thing Miya always calls me Ella." I mumbled to myself again and tried to avoid Sebastian's gaze.

"I agree, if she didn't Master would have realized you're his cousin, and his missing one at that." Sebastian looked back at me just to see me looking at the ground.

He frowned and then looked to the sight in front of him.

Then just like back when I first arrived 265 years ago his eye twitched and his aura darkened.

'I feel a disturbance' I whispered and then looked up and saw Sebastian with that angered look of his.

"What is this?!" Sebastian demanded, the three servants just cowered away from him.

"I'm very sorry 'bout that Mr. Sebastian!" Mey-Rin apologized while crying.

"I'm sorry too Sebastian!" Finnian cried.

"I just wanted to try out 'me new Flamethrower." Baldroy muttered.

And all I saw was a mess I was going to have to clean…..

The good china was smashed and broken.

The garden was completely dead and there were rats and birds everywhere.

And the kitchen seemed to be smoking…

About a million or more frustration marks appeared on my face.

"Great… more work for me!" I yelled, almost at the point of tears.

"Sebastian, who is she?" All three of the servants questioned in unison.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is Ms. Ella Rose. She is going to work here." Sebastian explained simply.

I fell to my knees and Sebastian turned to look at me.

"What's wrong? Are you okay Ella?" Sebastian asked lowering himself to my level.

"It's nothing, just a little headache…." I said he helped me up and held me close to him.

"Just so you know your my lover like when you first lived here, just remember that Catherine~." Sebastian purred in my ear.

"Sebastian!" All three servants gasped.

"What? I may love her, but working here doesn't mean I can't." Sebastian announced to the servants.

They all gaped at him and then Mey-Rin walked over to me.

"You're a very lucky girl, Mr. Sebastian 'ad said he wouldn't touch another girl after Ms. Catherine left." Mey-Rin smiled, "Seems he loves you a lot, doesn't he?"

"He loves me, yes, I am very lucky too. But I am lucky to get to work here." I smiled warmly to Mey-Rin and Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm Mey-Rin, the maid." Mey-Rin said.

"I'm Finnian, the gardener." Finnian said.

"I'm Baldroy or Bard for short, I'm the chef." Baldroy winked at me.

"Enough introductions stop lollygagging and get back to work." Sebastian laughed.

"Y-yes, Mr. Sebastian." Mey-Rin ran off.

"Okay, Sebastian!" Finnian slammed the front door.

Baldroy was trying to sneak away from Sebastian with that flamethrower he was talking about when I grabbed him by the wrist.

"And where do you think you're going, Baldroy?" I asked with flames in my eyes, "I'll be taking that!" I yanked the flamethrower out of his hands, "There will not be any flamethrowers in the mansion while I'm working here! I don't want you catching the mansion on fire! Especially with Ciel in it!" I scolded him.

"But, but I need me flamethrower!" Baldroy cried, "I can't cook without it!"

"You can't cook at all." I retorted with a slight grin.

"She's is quite right, you burn everything you try to cook." Sebastian said.

I hand over the flamethrower to Sebastian.

"Please keep this away from Bard." I say with a smile to Sebastian.

"Yes, I will, you just keep Bard away from the kitchen." Sebastian smiled back.

We stared at each other for a minute until,

"What are you doing?" Baldroy asked, Bard's voice pulls me from Sebastian.

"Get back to work!" I lashed out.

"Uh, okay, sure I'll get to work." He freaks out and runs around the corner to the kitchen.

"Ho, Ho, Ho." Tanaka makes that laughing sound thing he usually makes.

"Oh, hi Tanaka how long have you been there?" I smiled; I like Tanaka even though he's kind of weird.

"Ho, Ho, Ho." Tanaka sipped his tea.

"Well, I need to take you to your room; this detour has taken long enough." Sebastian picked me up bridal style and started walking.

"HEY! I didn't say you could pick me up!" I screamed, now I wish I could be cleaning and not being carried.

He took me to the room that I used to live in and sat me down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know if everything is still in the same place from when you left." Sebastian gazed at me while I explored the room again.

"Everything seems to be in place except one thing…." I pointed to my neck, and gazed at his pocket.

"Are you talking about the necklace I got you, my darling Catherine?" he smirks and pulls my necklace from his pocket.

"You will never know how much I love that necklace….." I mumbled while pressing my index fingers together.

"That's true, but I think you don't know how much I love you….." He pulled me into a long embrace.

For once I can't see the outside world, his loving embrace and his smile, I wish I could freeze this moment before it disappears….but I can't…..time will go on…..even after this there will be more moments like this, I just have to make them happen. (A/N I can just imagine Catherine saying that….Lol)

"Here, Catherine." He pulls the necklace around my neck.

"Thank you, Sebastian." I say meekly.

"For what?" He asks.

"For being with me….."

_**(**_**A/N) Hey everyone out there! What's up?! How do you like the story so far? Don't worry people! The story isn't over yet! I'm planning on doing at least fifteen more chapters or more, depends on my free time, and for once please people out there in readerland please review! It helps me write better when people review.**

_**Laterz**_

**Sigh **_**Ari –**_**HikariRoseUchiha-**


	3. Starry Night and Burning Day

Chapter 3: Starry Night and Freezing Day

**(A/N) Hello Everyone! What's up? Well I'm sorry about not posting anything, but at least I'm posting a chapter here whilst I haven't had much free time, I have tons of homework and most of the time I've been gaming or reading Manga (Mostly Kuroshitsuji) I will post a chapter to my MLP and Naruto FFs later,**

**Catherine: You have just dug yourself into a work hole of which I think you won't get out of…..**

**Author Ari: I know that, hopefully this will pay off, and this helps with my grammar since I want to become a **_**REAL **_**Author.**

**Catherine: Aren't you an Author already?**

**Author**** Ari: I don't think writing Fanfictions count me as an Author, I probably only count as a Fan writer.**

**Catherine: A Fan writer?**

**Author**** Ari: I can't really explain, I'm wayyyyy too tired to explain….. –Yawns-**

**Catherine: Tired? How could you be tired?**

**Ari: I've been thinking so much because I really needed an idea, I didn't sleep well last night because of it.**

**Catherine: Well did you have an idea?**

**Ari: Well I-.**

**-Grell walks by in a red sundress and stares at us-**

**Catherine: Who is that?**

**Ari:-Clearly weirded out- Someone that I can't talk to you about, not just yet anyway.**

**Grell: Why can't you talk about me? Didn't you say I wa- **

**-Ari covers Grell's mouth and tosses him out the door and slams it-**

**Catherine: That was unnecessary.**

**Ari: That was completely necessary, **_**He**_** was about to spoil my idea.**

**Catherine: Wait a sec, -Blinks- That was a MAN?!**

**Ari: **He's** weird like that….. I told him he needs to retake biology class.**

**Catherine: Why?**

**Ari: He wants to have Sebastian's child.**

**Catherine: Wait, -Blinks again- Sebastian's WHAT!?**

**-Catherine starts rambling on about how Sebastian is hers and something about turning and I quote "That biologically wrong idiotic male" into Mulch or cow manure-**

**-Sebastian walks in-**

**Sebastian: So Ms. Ari did you get to ask if your idea was okay.**

**Ari: No. **

**-Catherine flips a desk-**

**Ari: HEY! CATHERINE! IF YOU BREAK IT YOU BUY IT!**

**Sebastian: What is wrong now?**

**Ari: She met, -Pauses and makes sure Catherine isn't looking and whispers into Sebastian ear- Mr. Sutcliff.**

**Sebastian: -In a hushed tone- Oh, she met Grell…**

**Ari: Yep….**

**Sebastian: I will deal with Grell later, just ask about the idea and I'll go calm Catherine down.**

**Ari: Okay guys here's a quick questio-**

**-Grell knocks down the door-**

**Grell: Oh there you are Bassy! I can't wait to-**

**-A Spear comes out of nowhere and hits Grell in the back of the head-**

**William: I'm sorry Ari, I don't have complete control of Grell and now I Shan't be able to clock out again because of that, now I'll be taking him.**

**Ari: Thank you, William3 (**** _ )**

**Sebastian: What is with the hearts?**

**William: She is a one of my fan girls, that's how they are around me.**

**-Ari snaps back to reality-**

**Ari: Okay just so you people out there know my idea IS-**

**-Catherine faints-**

**Sebastian: Wonderful, now my Catherine has fainted.**

**William: Out with it Ari…..**

**Ari: It's an obvious idea.**

**Sebastian: It is, if you think about it.**

**Ari: I am asking you readers if you'd like me to follow the Manga.**

**William: Even though it means she will have to read a lot more.**

**Sebastian: You could help her, I know you love paperwork.**

**William: I have **_**my**_** own****paperwork to do.**

**Ari: I would like to do the Jack the Ripper Arc, but I don't know if you guys will like it or want me to do it, so after you read this chapter review and tell me what you think.**

**-Catherine gets off the ground-**

**Ari: Catherine are you alright?**

**Catherine: No, Definitely not.**

**-Sebastian rolls his eyes-**

**Sebastian: You'll be alright Catherine, right now Wil-**

**Ari: Sebastian –Ari pushes her glasses back- you will call him Mr. Spears until I tell you that you can call him William.**

**Sebastian: -Le sigh- Mr. Spears is taking *That Thing, -Points at *That Thing- away. **

**Catherine: Okay, I think I better go lie down now.**

**Sebastian: And I will help you to your room, Catherine.**

**-Sebastian and Catherine exit Ari's Office-**

**Ari: William?**

**William: Yes?**

**Ari: Th-Thank you.**

**William: You're welcome, now I will be going too…..**

**-William exits Ari's Office dragging Grell by the hair-**

**Ari: FINALLY! The drama has ended… **Keeseesee…. At least now I can start the chapter…**

**-Everything goes quiet-**

**Ari: Why is it so quiet? –Ari peeks out her Office door-**

**-BANG-**

**Ari: What the hell? Did an explosive go off somewhere? OH never mind that, let the chapter BEGIN!**

**(Disclaimer) I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler Toboso Yana does…I only own Catherine, Marie, Miya and Myself (Ari) if you must know I only have myself in for boring stuff like my Authors notes.**

**LET'S BEGIN.**

**3….**

**2….**

**1….**

**START!**

I lie awake in my bed, unable to sleep because of what I said….

***Flashback***

"**Thank you, Sebastian." I say meekly.**

"**For what?" He asks.**

"**For being with me….."**

***End of Flashback***

I start tossing and turning.

I turned to lay on my left side when I feel a warm breath against my cheek.

"Are you alright Catherine?" a voice from above me says.

"GAHH!" I jerked my head.

My eyelids flew open and I looked up to find, and I quote "A Hentai…."(A/N Anyone who doesn't know what the Japanese word Hentai means it has two meanings, Transformation being one of them and the thing I meant a _**Pervert**_)

Sebastian hopped to the side of me, and then I got **mad**.

"Sebastian, why the bloody hell were you on top of me?!" I chucked my pillow at him.

"I don't see it wrong of me to watch my beloved sleep." He catches my pillow in mid-air.

"Ummm, I don't think it's wrong I just would like to know you're getting on top of me, before you do….." I sighed, and checked my phone.

3:39am.

My face turns red and I mentally explode and I'm not too far from physically exploding.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"What is it?" Sebastian asks innocently.

"You know I'm working tomorrow, yet you decide to wake me up while I'm getting my beauty sleep?!" I screamed so loud I could wake Ciel.

"I thought you were a night person?" Sebastian smirks.

"Not anymore, for I have walked into some sort of time warp that sent me two-hundred and sixty-three years into the past, and that probably explains why I am here. Miya and Marie might end up falling into the same thing. Wait, I should call Miya and warn her not to come here-'

As my rant continues Sebastian silences me with something he hasn't given to me in a long time.

A sweet kiss of passion. (A/N I kind of doubt there is passion in Sebastian, since Grell pointed out that Sebastian's eyes are tarnished eyes, and that he did it with a Nun and showed not a single expression after that…)

"What were you saying?" Sebastian cups my chin and then grins slightly.

"I haven't the slightest idea…" I whisper out.

"Now as you were saying you have work, and I came in here besides to watch you sleep was to lay your maid uniform out….." He explained, walking over to pick up what looks like a maid's uniform.

It was the usual maid's uniform with just a couple differences…

It had a black rose design embroidered into the skirt and a light blue bow on the back, it was cute and all until I saw Sebastian's smirk when I looked away from the maid's outfit.

"What did you do to it?" my eyebrow raised and my arms crossed.

"I did nothing to it; I just couldn't wait until I saw my beloved in her uniform….."

"Okay, now that you gave me my uniform, will you let me sleep?" I asked with my cute pout.

"Fine, I will take my leave now." He walked toward the door and opened it slightly until my voice stopped him.

"Could you sleep in here with me, please?" I quietly say.

"Yes, I will." He quietly steps around the bed and lays on it with me in his arms.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry I left those many years back….." I apologized, my eyes closed and my breath was taken by his embrace.

"You know it's a beautiful night outside… a bright and starry one…." Sebastian whispered in my ear.

"Well that means that it's a hopeful night, one of dreams and love." I whispered back, "That's what my mother told me when I was younger anyway…."

"Get your rest; I will be here when you wake…" Sebastian whispered into my ear.

Slowly my world blurred and then I fell asleep, knowing I was in Sebastian's arms I could somehow rest soundly.

_**Le Time Skip~ **_

I opened my eyes to the curtains being drawn and the sunlight being let in.

"Catherine if you do not wake up, I won't let you sleep tonight." Sebastian scolded, pulling the covers off of me.

"GAHHH!" I yelped when the cold air hit my skin, "So cold! Why Sebastian!?"

"Well I needed you up, now get dressed and go to the library." Sebastian commanded and walked out of the room.

"Let me have five more minutes," I whimpered, I pulled the covers back over my head.

Until I heard Sebastian.

"Ella! You have company!"

I groaned and got out of bed; I slowly started to get dressed when I heard Sebastian's footsteps heading towards my room.

"Oh great, guess it's time to pick up the pace."

I quickly got the rest of the uniform on and then I noticed a part missing,

The headband.

I fumbled around looking for it and finally found it under the bed.

'A blue bow? Seriously? Sebastian is treating me like a pet…..' I thought while putting it on and opening my door to find Sebastian there about to knock on my door.

"You said I have company?" I asked with a delighted smile.

"Yes Ms. Miya is here to see you." Sebastian smiled and tilted his head like he usually does.

I walked out of my room and down the hall to the front door and when I opened it; I was suddenly on the floor.

"What the-"

"Ella! How've you been? How is life here? Wow this place is big….." Miya exclaimed running around and smiling.

**BANG**

She slipped on her Cherry blossom kimono.

"Are you alright Milady?" Sebastian asked with that smile plastered to his face.

"I am now." Miya was almost Drooling over Sebastian.

"Miya, please stop oogling over _**My**_ Sebby…." I said with light flames in my eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ella I didn't know you liked him!" Miya rushed over to me and whispered in my ear, "Is he a demon like me and you?"

"Yes he is the demon of the Crow." I whispered back.

"Well I guess this whole week will be **FUN!**" Miya exclaimed into my ear a bit too loud.

"Ow! You don't have to be so loud!" I said as nonchalantly as I could then my eye started twitching.

**(A/N) Yo! What's up everyone! ** **How do you like the story so far? I hope you People out there like it. Now like I said people out there Review and tell me if you want me to follow the Manga… And my Naruto FF is next on the Update list! So goodbye and have a nice week! *That Thing is a reference to Kuroshitsuji book three where William refers Grell as *That Thing, **Keeseesee is Prussia's famous laugh, Prussia is a Hetalia character if you didn't know. **

**Laterz**

**Sigh **_**Ari **_**–HikariRoseUchiha-**


End file.
